Sonic Underground: Rainbows and Robots
by HarmonyDash9
Summary: Rainbow turns into a hedgehog and goes to Mobius. Will the Buttnic be fought? Will Sonic and Manic fight?
1. Chapter 1

Sonic Underground: Changes chapter 1: Big Changes

Rainbow's P.O.V

I was sitting in my house like usual when this black hole sucked me up. My name is Rainbow Dash, the fastest pony ever. I have a Rainbow mane and tail and light blue fur. Anyway the wall sucked me up. I passed out

I awoke to a whirring sound. I realized it was right next to me. I looked up and what I saw made me scream. "Hush Hedgehog," one said. They were some sort of metal, moving metal. They opened a door and threw me inside and closed the door. "HEY LET ME OUT!" I yelled through the door. I just heard them walk away. "Oh great!" I pouted, crossing my . . . Arms? With fingers? The only reason I knew about fingers and arms is because Twilight told me after she went to the Human world. But that metal thing had called me something else. A Hedgehog. Which we have in Equestria. I looked down to my feet, but I had red shoes on them and I had a fru fru dress on and at that I groaned. My fur was it's regular light blue. My mane! I looked into a shard of glass to see rainbow quills, like a hedgehog's. Why didn't I change into a human and why is the air so stinky? I wrinkled my nose. My eyes were rose also. I heard footsteps and the door opened. A fat _ugly_ man with a red suit stood in front of me with black boots, a mustache, and red eyes. I pinched my nose with my fingers. "Yuck! What is that smell?" I asked, rudely. He eyed me angrily. "Are you the owner of this dump?" I asked. "Yes I-" He started, but then I said, "Yeah, Yeah whatever I don't care! This place is disgusting! Why did you throw me in here? I did nothing wrong!"

"You know exactly why you're here, Sonic," the guy said. "STOP CALLING ME SONIC!" I yelled. The man turned and ran out the door while he said, "You'll get robotized for this!"

"Psst," I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw three hedgehogs in an open vent. I backed off. The green hedgehog said, "Hey we're not gonna hurt you."

"Who are you?" I asked, curiously. "I'm Manic and this is my sister, Sonia, and my bro, Sonic!" The green hedgehog said, smiling and pointing out his sibs. "You gotta come with us," Sonic said. "No! You might be one of those fat guy's servants!" I yelled. "Fat guy?" Sonia asked. "Dr. Robotnic, sis," Manic said. Sonia nodded. "We ain't non of Robuttnic's servants!" Sonic protested. "We're leaders of the freedom fighters and if you don't come with us you'll lose all of your will to do anything!"

I instantly wanted to go with him. "Alright, dude," I said, as I climbed into the vent. Manic closed the vent and we crawled to the exit.


	2. Chapter 2: Fastest?

Sonic Underground: Rainbows and Robots

Manic's P.O.V  
We made it out of Buttnic's fortress and ran for the van. When we hopped into the van I got into the driver's seat and stepped on the gas petal. "So I know what your names are, but what do you do?" The beautiful hedgehog said. I realized we didn't know her name, but she looked like she wanted to keep it that way. "We're freedom fighters, we fight against Buttnic, who turns people to robots, we're the royal siblings of Mobius and If we find our Mom we can throw him out of Mobius forever," Sonic explained. "Dude, that's not cool," the rainbow quilled hedgehog said. "What's your name?" Sonia asked. "The one and only Rainbow Dash!" The hedgehog said in a boastful way. "But I'm not home so I can't say that I'm the fastest pon-er I mean hedgehog around."  
Rainbow gave us a dry smile. "That's right because no one can be faster than me!" Sonic boasted. "Oh yeah? Wanna bet?" Rainbow asked, smirking. "Yeah! Let's race to that tree and back!" Sonic challenged. "Challenge accepted," Rainbow said. "One, two, three, GO!" Sonic said. They ran off at the same speed, Rainbow was gradually gaining on him. With a burst of energy Rainbow flew past Sonic who struggled to keep up, only a little bit, and touched the tree and went back saying, "see yah," when she passed Sonic. She then got back into the van without a single drop of sweat. Moments later Sonic was back in the van, sweating. "How did you do that?" Manic asked. "It's called natrual speed dude, ever heard of it?" Rainbow said.

Okay so that ends this chapter! Hope you like it!


End file.
